


My Pixie

by TheMiddleChild6368



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fruit, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hisoka, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiddleChild6368/pseuds/TheMiddleChild6368
Summary: After wandering into the Hunter exams on accident, (Y/N) laid her eyes upon a handsome man in a jester suit, turning someone's arms to petels as his opening act. But something about the man had felt familiar to her and, without much thought on the matter, she decided to stick around and see why. But remembering isn't always easy, especially when new memories and growing attraction mount. Not all pixies were worth discarding, right?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**What Type Of Underground Mafia Shit Did I Just Walk Into?**

Sighing I worked my way through the crowd.

I was dashing through a busy street, trying desperately to find someplace to eat.

A low-pitched grumble escaped my stomach and I gripped the fabric in sorrow.   
  
“Hey babe! This place serves some great food! Let’s go eat!” A man’s voice tumbled through the crowd and I snapped my head to the source.

Thankfully he was quite tall and as he snatched his smiling girlfriend's hand I quietly followed.

I was new to the area so I wasn’t sure where to go for food.

My stomach rumbled again and I squashed down my embarrassment as someone looked over to me.   
  
The place they walked into was old looking. The wood dulled and the design was a bit old with overgrown plant life on the apartments above.

But it looked quite cozy and well-loved.

Shuffling my way through the overcrowded street I finally reached the doors.

Practically falling through I caught myself before I face-planted.

The restaurant was quite crowded and I briefly thought of finding somewhere else.

But no, as my stomach attempted to eat itself I knew finding somewhere else wasn’t an option.   
  
“The streak combo please. The one that will make us see the light.” A man in front of me said, his group of three boys looking around curiously.

One was tall and looked to be in his twenties, a black suit adorning his frame.

The other was a short kid in all green, a fishing rod in his backpack.

Then there was a blonde that was about my height, he wore some sort of blue over cloth and eggshell white underneath.

Were they new here as well?

If that’s so then maybe the steak combo was a good starter meal?

“Grilled slowly over a low flame till done, please.” The man said slyly.

When they left, the man turned to me. I blinked and watched them curiously

“Well? what do you want?” He said impatiently and I shook myself from my daze. 

“I’ll have what they were having, I’m new here so I don’t really know the menu and that steak combo sounds really good. Grilled slowly over a low flame sounds delicious.” I smiled politely, but he seemed rather surprised and stared me down.

Confused, I pointed to where the group had gone to find a seat. 

“Um…can I have the steak combo please? The one that will make me see the light?” I tried again.

Was I not asking right? Did he not understand me? 

“Coming right up, proceed to the back room.” He eyed me suspiciously and I tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling growing in my gut.

I looked around, the restaurant seemed full, that's why he’s sending me to the back.

For more seating arrangements. 

‘ _Right.’_ I sarcastically replied to myself, shoving down my growing panic.

I left for the back room and opened a door. Inside was an empty room with one table.

‘ _Ok. This is some weird gangster shit so I’mma just leave_.’

But then my stomach grumbled and I pushed the growing unease down.

I’m hungry goddammit!

Stubbornly I closed the door and took a seat. Glancing around the small room dubiously.

Where did that group go?

The floor rumbled and shook.

Jumping to my feet I backed myself to the wall.

‘What the hell is going on?’ The shaking stopped and I pushed myself off the wall.

Ticking on the wall to my left grated on my ears. Glancing at it I saw a count-up.

When the number reached one-hundred my stomach dropped and made me feel all queasy. Like I was in an elevator that suddenly came to a stop.

“An elevator. That makes so much more sense!” I whispered to myself, fighting the urge to face-palm.

‘ _Just what did I get myself into! There’s probably not even any food!’_ I growled at myself.

Of course, I would ignore everything for some food.

Just great.

‘ _What type of underground mafia shit did I just walk into?’_

The walls below the elevator’s countdown rumbled open to reveal a dark room.

It was made of concrete, with walls climbing high into the ceiling. It was dank and dreary. Small red lights lined the walls and gave off a soft glow. I examined it in awe.

Bringing my attention to the loud buzzing of people I gasped as hundreds spread throughout the room. Some turned to look at me and I flinched.

They looked ready to destroy me.

Quickly turning around I tried to leave but the doors were already shut. I sneaked a glance back at the crowd.   
The tension in the air was practically solid, fumigating the air with heavy anxiety.

While some were having conversations it was clear they weren’t friends. 

“This is your number, pin it where everyone can see and keep it on.” A small green thing in a tux said, handing me a pin.

I took it mutely and looked at the number.

The number 406 stared back at me.

Was this some sort of competition?

Shaking my head I tried to return the badge but the little green guy had already wandered off.

I looked around helplessly.

The brief thought of asking someone what was happening drifted through my mind before I quickly dismissed it.

Talking to someone without doing some recon was practically suicide. 

“Oh look. His arms turned into flower petals.”

I snapped my head to the anguished sobs.

“Now you see them, now you don’t.” The voice narrating over the other man’s screams was low and mocking.

It made goosebumps crawl over my skin and a shiver run up my spine.

The power held in his voice alone…just who were these people?

Making my way over I tried to see what was going on. Though I wish I hadn’t. 

A man in some weird gladiator getup with a large purple cape was on his knees, his arms gone and small pink petals danced to the floor.

A tall man stood in front of him, jeering at him in delight. 

His hair was a fiery pink that swooped up like flames. It showed off his broad shoulders and lean body. It was clear that his body was in pique condition, muscles defined but not overly bulky. He wore a white overshirt that dipped into a V neck and had puffy shoulders, making his chest seem even bigger, the fabric stopping just under his chest. A purple club printed on the right and a spade on the left of the crop top. He had a pink undershirt that hugged his small waist and showed off his figure. A large piece of yellow fabric was tied around his hips and seemed to make his waist seem even smaller. He wore baggy white pants and purple shoes that pointed and curled at the tips. 

He looked very unique in his clown style. But what really caught my eye, other than his tapered waist and strong-looking arms, was his face.

He had a sharp jaw, skin almost as pale as his white crop top, with defined cheekbones and a strong nose. Lips twisted into a sneer-like-smile. A green teardrop decorated his right cheek right below the eye and I caught a pink star on the other as he moved his head to chuckle lowly at the man on the ground. Honey like eyes sharp and calculated.

The eyes of a killer. 

“You should be more careful. And do apologize if you bump into someone.” He spoke nonchalantly but a thin annoyance seeped into his words.

There were gasps around the room and everyone started to murmur.

But I could barely think, I was captured in the majestic way he held himself, the power that coursed through his being.

He was dangerous and so very alluring.

He sauntered away, head held high and a certain carelessness to his shoulders, even as people jumped away from him to clear a path.

A red heart and diamond rippled across the back of his crop top as his shoulders swung hypnotically with every step. 

There was a curiosity building under my skin, it simmered in my blood.

He was too dangerous to approach, but perhaps with a crowd as large as this one, he wouldn’t notice someone hanging around.

Hunger now long forgotten I made a new plan for today.

Something was gnawing in the back of my mind, screaming at me to remember something.

But I pushed it away as the curiosity kept me from leaving this odd competition I stumbled into.

Consequences be damned. 


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought it Back!

Someone bumped into me and I stumbled back a bit.

When no response came I glared up at whoever hit me without apologizing.

They were incredibly tall, I came just up to their shoulders.

The man wore green clothes that resembled the pink-haired man’s in design but was just a few plain shades of green. He had an indigo mohawk that fluttered out of his scalp like blades of grass.

His skin was tinged a light grey and his cheekbones jutted out like knives. His head twitches repeatedly.

Though, I suppose the most shocking part of his appearance was the smattering of pins over his body. They were centered on his face but some outliers cascaded down his chest.   
  
He was unnerving in the strangest way, nothing about him screamed any agitation towards me.

In fact, it almost seemed he didn’t notice me.

But it was the strangeness of his appearance that brought forth my sudden hesitance.   
  
‘ _This place is full of weirdos!’_ I mentally shook the thoughts from my system.

The man was staring at me, his eyes were dark and crazy looking. His eyelids looked like they were stretched wide and tight, unnatural.

I wring my fingers as he seemed to scrutinize me.

“Watch yourself.” He said, voice stuttering yet it did not seem due to any emotions.

It was wavering, an odd twitch like the one his body seemed to have.

Anger bubbled low in my throat as I fought the urge to yell. 

“Well, considering I was the one standing here for the past five minutes and not moving anywhere, I think it’s safe to say I wasn’t at fault here. You bumped into me. Not the other way around. So, as you were the one walking, you were the one supposed to watch yourself.”

My tongue felt heavy in my mouth, making talking difficult, I struggled not to slur my words as my heart raced and panic set into my limbs.

I had no trouble telling people off, it was only the fact that I had no idea who this man was that caused my anxiety to flare up. 

He betrayed nothing.

Not a twinge of irritation or interest, not a flash in the eyes. Nothing in his body language displayed his emotions.

It was unnerving as I waited for a response. 

“I guess you are correct.” That was all he said.

He went to walk past me and I followed him with my eyes. He was weird and set me on edge.

He seemed powerful, yet chose not to argue with me.

The man walked over to a wall and met up with the clown man from before. I sucked in a breath.

They know each other?

Are they friends?  
  
‘ _Of course someone as strange seeming as the clown man hung out with someone as strange as Pinhead.’_

As I was watching them I wasn’t aware of my surroundings, and when I turned I smashed into something.

Looking down I saw the little boy in green from before. He was staring up at me in shock.

Immediately, the blonde and the man in the suit were by his side and glaring at me.

I blink. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. I wasn’t paying attention.” I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

The boy shook his head. 

“It’s okay! My names Gon!”

I blinked at his hyper behavior.

Smiling I held out my hand, he blinked at it before smiling and taking it.

He had a good handshake and I hummed in satisfaction. 

“I’m (Y/N), you seem quite approachable, so can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Gon stared at me incredulously and his friends seemed just as baffled. 

“You don’t know what this is?” The blonde asked in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“I knew a cutie like you couldn’t be here for the exams!” The man in the suit exclaimed, glasses slipping down his nose and his back slouched.

I blinked at them, uncomfortable in my lack of knowledge. 

“These are the Hunter exams!” Gon said, eyeing me curiously. 

‘ _The Hunter exams…I really did it this time.’_

I sighed and glanced around.

“That makes so much sence. Damn, I’m a fucking idiot.”

I squeezed the bridge of my nose.   
  
“How could you be here and not know what this is?” The blonde asked, recovering from their shock.

I waved them off and looked to the dark ceiling. 

“I was hungry and went into a random restaurant, you guys were in front of me and you looked like newbies too, so I thought this steak combo was a good meal for newbies…”

I waved my hand dismissively.

“The man sent me back and I ended up here. When I tried to leave the doors were shut and there were no buttons to push.”

Sighing I looked to the doors I came through. 

“Just tell the instructor and you’ll probably be escorted out.” The blonde shook his head.

He seems like the responsible one.

“My name is Kurapika. And this is Leorio.” He said, pointing to the man in the suit.

I nodded but then my eyes filtered over to the clown man and his Pinhead friend.

If I left now I wouldn’t get to figure out this odd inkling in the back of my head. 

‘ _Curiosity killed the cat…’_ I thought worriedly.

‘ _But satisfaction brought it back!’_

Smirking I decided to see this through. 

“I am Satotz, your first examiner. Now that all the contestants are here we will begin the first exam. Be warned that death is probable. If you do not feel ready the exit is to the right.” A voice rang out, it was from a man standing in front of a tunnel.

He had lilac hair that curled at the ends and a dark mustache that curled into a swirl at the tips. He wore a tailored suit.

The examiner paused, and when none made any move to leave, decided it was safe to continue.

Kurapika glanced at me but I just smiled mischievously.   
  
“For the first exam, all you have to do is follow me. Make sure to keep up.”

Then Satotz turned and began to walk into the tunnel.

A murmur tore through the crowd as we began to follow.

The phrases, ‘this will be so easy!’ and ‘that’s it?’ rang out.

But this was the Hunter exams, it couldn't be that simple, could it? 


	3. Right On The Tip Of My Tongue

So I was right.

It wasn’t that simple.

What started out as a brisk walk turned into a light jog and then a full-on sprint.

It wasn’t difficult, just mildly annoying.

People started dropping like flies within the first ten minutes of the run.

People who weren’t in shape wouldn’t stand a chance as a Hunter, they need to have stamina and endurance, otherwise, the Hunter Organization would be handing out death sentences.   
  
“You’re not even breaking a sweat! How?” Leorio panted next to me.

He may be skinny, but he was just barely passing the endurance requirement.

Kurapika was breathing heavily but was still doing better than Leorio.

Gon had sprinted off with some kid named Killua in a race.   
  
“I may have stumbled upon the exams by accident. But I wouldn’t still be here if I couldn’t make it.”

Kurapika glanced at me and frowned in dismay.   
  
“Why are you guys here?” I asked, glancing at Leorio as he stumbles and catches himself.

He had stripped his shirt off and Kurapika took off that blue overcoat thing. 

“For the money! You can do anything with a license!” Leorio panted out and I gently nudged him when I saw him lean heavily to one side.

He was full of sweat.

Curling my nose I rubbed my hand on my pant leg. 

“That’s so selfish! You’re just greedy!” Kurapika scolded, a fierce glare displaying his dismay.

Leorio grunted and glared back. 

“I grew up poor, okay! My best friend died from an illness that could have easily been treated! But we didn’t have anything to pay the doctor! So I decided to get my medical degree! But do you know how expensive that is! If I have a license I can get the degree and then no kid would die from something so common!” Leorio would have been yelling if not for the lack of air in his lungs.

I watched as Kurapika startled and looked away remorsefully. 

“I am the lone survivor of the Kurta Clan, my clan was killed by the Phantom Troupe for our scarlet eyes.”

Kurapika’s warm brown eyes burned a bright scarlet and I almost tripped as the sudden change startled me.

They truly were worth killing for.

Bright, dazzling rubies. 

“They were considered so beautiful they were one of the seven wonders of the world.” Kurapika was talking low, but his hatred burned loudly. 

“I’m going to hunt down the Phantom Troupe and reclaim the eyes of my clansmen.” He declared, snapping his eyes towards me.

The rubies turned back to chestnuts as he regarded me. 

“Why did you decide to stay?”

I bit my lip and instinctively turned to the clown man.

He was just slightly behind me. I had been keeping track of him since the start, he was barely trying, this was like a leisurely walk in the park for him.

Kurapika must have followed my eyes because he was suddenly moving closer and attempting to whisper in my ear. 

“You’re here for Hisoka?”

I blinked and snapped my gaze to Kurapika’s concerned expression. 

“His name’s Hisoka?”

The name fell off my tongue easily, like I’ve said it all my life.

Why did he seem so familiar? I know him but from where?

Kurapika blinked. 

“Hisoka is the crazy strong man dressed like a jester.”

I shot a look back at Hisoka and nodded. 

“Something about him is familiar and I want to find out why.”

Kurapika pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. 

“He’s dangerous, the exam didn’t even start and he turned someone's arms into petals.”

Kurapika warned me and I nodded grimly. 

“I know, that’s when I first saw him. But you notice he hasn’t done anything else, perhaps he did it _because_ the exam didn’t start. He was sending people a message to stay out of his way for the exam.”

Kurapika glanced back at Hisoka as well and cringed, nodding his head. 

“So what do you plan to do?” He asked somewhat hesitantly. 

“Stalk him till I figure out how I know him.” I responded, we reached a staircase and began to climb. 

“What if he notices you? That’s really dangerous!” Kurapika scolded lightly, watching my facial expression.

I smiled politely. 

“Here’s a tip. Don’t underestimate anyone here. These are the exams, we all have a common goal that we would do anything for. There’s some real wack-jobs here. I mean did you see Pinhead?”

Kurapika shot me a strange look and glanced back at where Pinhead is. I smirked when he looked back at me with a grimace. 

“But you’re _not_ here for the exam.” Kurapika pointed out matter-of-factly. 

“But Hisoka’s going to make it, which means I have to as well. At least until I realize where I know him from.”

I shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
A light in front of us signaled the tunnels ending.

Leorio screamed as he ran through the threshold. Before we descended into the light I leaned in close to Kurapika. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be watching Hisoka so just focus on your exam.”

Then I picked up the pace and jumped out of the tunnel. Kurapika right on my tail.

There were a few contestants already out and I decided to walk over to where Leorio and Gon were, keeping a watchful eye out for Hisoka. 

‘ _Hisoka…it’s right on the tip of my tongue.’_

“(Y/N)! I won! I won!” Gon cheered excitedly.

The white-haired boy next to him frowned and refuted Gon’s claim of victory.

This was Killua, he was small, around Gon’s height. They were the same age too. His hair was like fluffy clouds and his eyes held the endless sky. He also reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t quite place it.

It was the hair more than anything. I know I’ve never met him, he seemed childish and light, but the hair…it reminds me of a man I met a long time ago.

I shivered as I recalled the memory. 

“This is (Y/N)! She stumbled into the exams accidently!” Gon introduced me cheerfully.

I was never formally introduced to Killua, Leorio had just complained about him.

Kullia stared at me in disbelief.

“No way! Are you taking the exam for fun then? I am. But even I purposely came here.”

I blinked down at the boy.

So he’s powerful huh?

Probably comes from a powerful family with his devil may care attitude. 

‘ _A powerful family. Electric eyes and white hair…No way!’_

Startled I dropped down on one knee and grabbed his shoulders. Killua flinched back and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“Are you…are you a Zoldyck?” I asked seriously.

His eyes widened with wonder. 

“Yeah. But I ran away, hope none of them killed someone you loved or anything.” Killua regarded me carefully.

I shook my head. Standing up I tried to hide my smile. 

“No. Your father actually saved my life.” Killua seemed bewildered. 

“How-” 

“Nooooo!” Someone’s shout cut Killua off.

Snapping my head to the tunnel I watched as a door slowly descended, closing off the tunnel and any remaining runners.

Instinctively I searched for Hisoka. He was standing by Satoz in the front of the group. 

“Now, this is the second part of the first exam. Like before you must stay with me as we work our way through Swindlers Swamp.”

Heavy fog swirled around the forest in front of us, it wasn’t too bad right now but I bit my lip worriedly.

I glanced at my current companions but they didn't seem worried. 

“The creatures here are masters of disguise. Do not underestimate them.” 

“Don’t fall for it!” A shout from our right sent all attention from Satoz to a man from the side of the building housing the tunnel.

He looked like he had been in a rough fight. He pointed to Satoz dramatically. 

“He’s lying! That man is lying to you!” He screamed, “He’s an imposter! A fraud!”

Though Satoz was being accused he seemed unconcerned with the accusations.

Then the man pulled out a dead human-sized monkey that had the face of Satoz.

He began to explain what the monkey is but I was hardly listening.

Choosing to watch Satoz carefully as a murmur of confusion and paranoia ripped through the crowd.  
  
A small sharp object sliced past my face and I narrowly missed it.

If I had been the target I wouldn’t have been able to dodge.

I followed the object and watched as it impaled itself into the man. Four bloody cards lodged themselves into his chest. 

‘ _Hisoka_.’

I glanced at Hisoka but was immediately drawn to the four cards that Satoz was holding.

‘ _Shit…’_

Hisoka was shuffling a deck of cards in his hand with a pleased grin. 

“Any Hunter examiner should have been able to catch that. The man was the imposter.” His silky smooth voice cut through the crowd like a knife, those closest to him seemed to inch away.

Satoz hummed thoughtfully. 

“Do that again and you will be disqualified.” He warned, but Hisoka took it with a pleased smile and a nonchalant shrug.

His eyes then shot to mine and I startled back.

Kurapika grabbed my elbow and Hisoka looked down at it, seeming to consider something.

Then he smirked at me and turned back to Satoz.

Surprised I struggled to recover.

Then a thought came to me. 

‘ _That card almost hit me on purpose!’_


	4. Boo~

As soon as we had breached the thicket of greenery the fog grew heavier.

There was a weight to the mist settled in contestants' bones as they lost sight of Satoz and fell prey to the conniving animals of the marsh.

I lost Hisoka immediately.

Soon Gon and Killua were dashing off and then Leorio and Kurapika seemed to fade into the fog.

Trudging through the thick fog and the dense swamp I listened carefully. It has been five minutes now and I haven’t even heard anyone yet.   
  
A snap caught my attention and I snapped my head in the direction of the sound.

Tilting my head I listened with bated breath. Voices traveled through the trees, whispered in the fog like little pixies.

I couldn’t tell what they were saying but an edge to their voices made them sound annoyed. 

‘ _Like the jealous little pixies that ripped out my mother’s heart_.’

I narrowed my eyes and sneaked towards the noise.

Gently coaxing the bushes apart I saw a clearing. The fog didn’t seem very interested in encasing the empty space. 

“You killed an examiner last year didn’t you?” A man demanded.

I snapped my head in his direction and bit my lip at what I saw.

Hisoka was standing in the middle of a group of men, his posture nonchalant.

The men, however, seemed agitated.

Hisoka raised a bored hand and inspected his nails. Then his eyes flashed and he smiled fiendishly, a card in between his middle finger and thumb.

A King of Hearts glinted as a ray of light peaked through the dense fog above. 

In one quick motion, their heads were swiftly removed.

Hisoka smirked but then frowned and looked from the corpses to something in front of him.

I leaned forward slightly and almost tumbled out of the bush. Regaining my balance I peered out at what caught his attention.

Kurapika and Leorio seemed to be frozen in place.

Hisoka watched them, then his head swerved and he seemed to be looking around like he was expecting someone. 

Something dashed past me and I shrank into the bush. When no one came after me and peeked out to see Kurapika sprinting away.

Leorio noticeably missing from his company.

Swerving my head back to Hisoka I watched as Leorio was roughly thrown to the ground.

Then Hisoka was hit by…wait is that a fishing pole?

Gon flew from the trees and attacked Hisoka. 

‘ _Shit! He’s going to kill them!’_

I cursed as I crawled out of the brush.

Hisoka held Gon in the air by the throat. But then he dropped him and picked up an unconscious Leorio.

He waved Gon goodbye and faded into the mist.

I glanced at Gon. Weighing my options. 

“Gon!” Kurapika shouted and I ducked back into the bush.

Deciding Gon would be fine, I took off in search of Hisoka.

Though it seemed my panic of losing my target was short-lived as I found him rather easily.

Using Zetsu I got rid of my presence and followed in the trees.

My movements were silent as my old training took over.

I stalked him for a good ten minutes before he stopped and lowered Leorio to the ground.

Then he was gone. 

‘ _Shit!’_

I tried to jump further into the thicket but there was a breeze behind me and a hand as heavy as a stone on my shoulder. 

“My~ Impressive reflexes~” He murmured in my ear and I shivered as his voice caressed my ear and his breath fanned across the back of my neck.

He chuckled lowly and seemed to move closer, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gulped. 

“Now~ Care to explain why you’re following me? You’ve been watching me from the start.” His voice dropped from amusing to dangerous, sharp nails digging into my shoulder painfully.

“Well?” His original tone was back but that hand never relented. I tried to focus on anything but his breath on my neck. 

“Can you move back a bit…I can’t really…” I trailed off, trying to formulate a response.

He moved away and I turned to look at him.

He seemed genuinely surprised by my request, but then there was a glint in his eye. 

“You seem skillful. I figured if I followed you then I would find the exit.” I lied smoothly.

I can’t draw attention to myself before I figure out how I know him.

The glint in his eyes disappeared and suddenly he seemed incredibly bored. 

“Well that certainly isn’t any fun!” He cried disparagingly.

Before I could stop myself I was snorting and rolling my eyes.

I slapped a hand to my mouth and snapped my eyes to him.

He stared at me for a minute, though it felt more like an eternity before a smirk found its way upon his handsome face. 

“Now~ That’s no way to treat the person handing you victory~” He sing-songed cheekily, waving a finger and leaning into my space.

I blinked and found myself slipping from my original directive. 

“And how should I be treating you?” I cocked an eyebrow and smirked lightly.

He seemed a bit surprised but recovered quickly. 

“Well~ You could always show your appreciation.” He drawled lowly, honey eyes glancing down.

Heat pooled in my gut and my cheeks. He chuckled and poked my nose. 

“Cute~”

Then he leaned in real close and backed me into the tree.

Caging me with his defined arms and oh…that’s hot.

He stared down at me with a devilish grin and mischievous eyes.

With every rise and fall of my chest, I felt his.

Sucking in a breath I tried to look away but every time I only succeeded in looking down and at his strong neck then to his impressive chest before snapping my eyes back up to his.

He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes in anticipation before I felt his breath on my ear. 

“Boo~”

I blinked and he moved away chuckling.

He smirked triumphantly and heat exploded on my face, crawling down my neck and scorching my ears.

I was so shocked and embarrassed I couldn’t even respond. 

“Don’t bother with Zetsu.”

Then he turned and jumped down.

At the last minute, he caught himself on the branch we were standing on with his hand and looked up at me as if by afterthought.

“You should keep watching me. I’m sure I'll give you plenty of entertainment~”

Then he jumped down and walked over to Leorio, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder effortlessly. 

I was shocked out of my stupor by a bird cawing.

Cursing I quickly jumped down and followed Hisoka on the path.

He said nothing to me and I made no noise, but I swear I caught him glancing back and chuckling.

It made my cheeks burn and I pouted lightly.

As I watched his back I racked my brain.

I’ve seen this before.

His strong back just feet in front of me and moving farther away.

But when and why? Just how do I know him? 

‘ _Perhaps hanging around him would provide the answer more than just observing.’_

A small smile worked its way across my lips.

‘ _Yeah_.’   



	5. You're Not Here To Olge

“Hit their foreheads! That’s their weakness!” Gon shouted as he took down the massive bore in front of him.

Taking his advice I quickly killed my own before hauling its massive body onto my shoulders.

Looking around I spotted Hisoka carrying the gigantic pig in one hand, holding it over his head as he strutted to the cooking grounds.

He caught my eyes and seemed to think before smirking and carrying on.   
  
We were now on our second exam.

Hisoka and I haven’t said a word to each other.

Kurapika had asked me why I was walking with him but I simply shrugged and waved him off.

Hisoka was odd, one minute he seemed interested in conversing, and then the next he was walking off to do his own thing.

Though, he always put on a show so I guess I can’t be that mad about it.

Always showing off his impeccable arms and careless attitude.   
  
‘ _Shut up (Y/N). You’re not here to ogle him!’_

Ignoring myself I made my way to the cooking grounds.

We had to make a meal suitable for our examiners.

One examiner was named Menchi. Menchi was a slender woman, with long tan legs shown off by short frayed jean shorts. She wore a see-through crop top and a black bra. But what I found interesting was her seafoam hair that was pulled up by five hair barrettes. It made her hair stick off her head like poles. Her personality seemed pretty abrasive too.   
  
‘ _Who makes a Hunter exam based on biased criteria? How should I know what she likes?’_

I grumbled and threw the pig onto the bar above the fire.

I used a knife provided by the cooking station to cut off a small piece for Menchi. Taking out a pan from one of the cabinets I threw the meat in it and started the stove. Turning back to the pig I turned it over.

Taking an onion that was stationed in a bowl to my left I cut it in half and then cut one of the halves into tiny little pieces, throwing them in with the browning meat.   
  
The other examiner was named Buhara. He was a big guy, probably five times the size of Menchi. He seemed pretty laid back, unlike his partner.   
  
“Fail!” Menchi screamed, her nose curled in disgust.   
  
‘ _Yeah, this isn’t going to be easy.’_ I cringed at the thought.

Buhara was digging into the pig with gusto.   
  
‘ _Giving him the pig should be fine, which means I only have to worry about Menchi.’_

Going back to my work I turned the pig again before mixing the meat in the pan.

Turning the burner down to a simmer I cut up some potato and carrots before adding them to the mix.   
  
‘ _This should be good right?’_

Frowning, I looked around at the other contestants.

All of them were just roasting the pig. Menchi’s voice was like a broken record, fail, fail, _fail!_

“That smells really good! Where did you learn to cook?” Gon came sniffing around.

I looked back to the meal and began scooping it onto a plate. 

“I had to learn when I started living alone.”

I bit my lip. 

“Are you okay?” Gon asked softly, tugging on my pant leg.

Forcing a smile I looked down at him. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking about when I first started cooking, you wouldn’t believe the failure rate!” Lying through my teeth I picked up the roasted pig and the plate.

Bringing it up I slammed the pig down in front of Buhara. Menchi glanced at it and growled. 

“You are the last contestant. If this is all you’ve got then you fail!” She screeched and I flinched at the decimal of it. 

“Does that mean nobody passed? Come on! Why do we even need to know this to be Hunters!” Someone from the crowd bellowed and there was a murmur of agreement.

Internally scoffing, I forced a polite smile. 

“Well then it’s a good thing that’s not all I’ve got.” I ground out and handed her the plate.

She blinked at it before eyeing it suspiciously. Then she took a bite. Humming she took another. 

“It’s not bad. Obviously you still need a lot of work but this is edible. You pass.”

I blinked at her as she took another bite.

My stomach grumbled and I remembered I stumbled into these exams because I was hungry.

At some point, I must have gotten used to the hunger.

She smirked and handed me the plate. I took it and practically scarfed it down. 

“Listen up losers! She’s the only one that passed!” There was silence before outraged yells rang out.

Deciding it best to sneak away I worked my way from them and to the back of the crowd.

Shoveling food into my mouth I looked up to see Hisoka a few feet away.

He was holding a card and glaring at Menchi, a menacing aura taking over.

Shuffling to him I plucked the card from him.

He turned to me, an enraged glare piercing through me.

Clearing my throat I offered the plate to him. He blinked, seeming momentarily stunned. Taking the plate he took a bite. 

“I see why you passed.” He hummed and took another bite, the menacing aura fading. 

“If you killed her you would’ve failed.” He glanced at me and scowled briefly before stuffing his face again. 

“Perhaps~ But it would be oh _so_ satisfying~” He drawled, plucking the card from my fingers.

It seemed to disappear in his hand. Then he handed the plate back and I took it, eating the rest. 

“You think I could kill her? You sure think highly of me~” There was a teasing glint to his eyes, a light coating in his voice.

It made my cheeks redden and I struggled to shove it down.

A loud crash saved me from formulating a response.

Turning an old man stood in the middle of a tiny crater in between Menchi and the crowd. They were discussing something before the man turned to us.

His hair was white with age, a top knot and a beard the only hair left. Wrinkles lined his face. His eyebrows much longer than they should be and his earlobes hanging heavily and enlarged. He was wearing a blue-tinted shirt with large sleeves that hang off his limbs and big puffy pants. 

“My name is Netero. I am the chairman of the Hunter Association. Menchi has agreed to a new exam!”

Everyone cheered and praised Netero.

I turned to give Hisoka a smirk but he was gone. 


	6. Abort Mission

Netero allowed us to take his airship to the new location of Menchi’s exam.

A beautiful landscape of a canyon.

She explained that the canyon was a Spider Eagle nesting ground and our objective was to steal an egg.

She had demonstrated by jumping into the canyon and hanging onto the thick web spun by the Spider Eagle, then dropping and snagging an egg before flying up on the updraft of an air current.

The task seemed easy enough.

Which is how I got here, hanging on a Spider Eagle web next to Hisoka.

Some people fell because they couldn’t hold themselves up while others jumped too soon.

Those remaining either chose to listen to Gon or knew to stay themselves. 

I looked to the side and studied Hisoka’s face.

He looked incredibly bored, staring off into the distance.

It was a pretty view, the bright blue of the sky melding into the reddish-brown of the dusty ground.

Looking ahead was like looking up from a creak in the earth to see vibrant blues intensified by the sun. 

‘ _Actually, that’s literally what it is.’_ I internally rolled my eyes at the thought.

Anyways, back to Hisoka’s face.

As attractive as his sharp jaw and handsome nose was, I found the star on his cheek incredibly endearing, and the way his honey-like eyes danced with mirth and-

‘ _Shit! Abort mission!’_

“See anything you like~” Hisoka flexed his arms and I gulped, snapping my head away from his direction.

He chuckled and hummed sensually. 

“It’s interesting~ You seem strong but refuse to show your power. Makes me curious. And a little annoyed.” His tone fluctuated between musing and accusing. 

“Say~ Won’t you show me what you’re hiding~” He whispered huskily, pulling his body up and towards me.

“I promise I won’t disappoint you~”

Heat pooled in my gut and I readjusted my grip on the sticky web.

He hummed and then something soft and wet moved against my ear.

I flinched away from him, my face burning as I stared at him wide-eyed with shock.

He offered me a devilish smirk and then dropped. 

Cursing I followed him down and latched onto an egg before free falling.

It was an odd sensation, eventually, it didn’t feel like falling, and instead, I was flying.

My hair whipping in the wind and my limbs light.

It was peaceful, a different world.

But then the updraft hit me like a train and suddenly I was springing up.

Once I was above the canyon I threw myself to the side and flipped through the air before landing on the cliff.

Bringing the egg over to the pot to boil it, I caught up with Gon and Killua. 

“That was awesome!” Gon cried and I smiled at them. 

“(Y/N) did you feel that! It felt like we were flying!” I chuckled at his overly cheerful attitude. 

“It was incredable wasn’t it?” I snickered at their nods. 

“Hmmm~ Yes it was simply divine~”

A shiver ran down my spine and I whisked around with burning cheeks.

Hisoka was smirking at me with a tilted head and a cheeky look to his eyes.

Then he handed me a half-eaten egg.

Blinking I grabbed it mutely and looked up at him in confusion.   
  
“As payment for giving me your food earlier~”

He pointed at the egg expectantly.

Blinking, I furrowed my brows.   
  
“I have my own…” I trailed off as his face steeled and all of the openness was gone.

Replaced by cold indifference.

“So you can have mine!” I panicked quickly stuffing my face with the egg.

He watched me eat with a pleased smile and a satisfied glint in his honey eyes.   
  
“Oh my god! This tastes fucking delicious!” I almost yelled, suddenly overwhelmed by the taste.

Hisoka’s chuckle brought me back.

He brought his thumb up and swiped at my lip. He smirked as a gasp left me. Then he licked his thumb and I felt my knees go weak as his tongue swept up the food.

His eyes never left mine.

Now he was leaning in close and I could suddenly smell him. 

He was all fresh and sharp. Like crisp air after suffocation, like finally taking a bite after starving, like drinking that first drop of water after an endless thirst.

An odd feeling came over me, as he was likely to be the cause of those feelings.

Because he was both the danger _and_ the euphoria.

Something about the thought stuck in my mind.

Like I was so close to figuring out a puzzle.

But as soon as I thought of it, it flittered out of my head just as quick. Focusing while his breath fanned across my neck or his voice caressed my ear seemed impossible. I trembled as he whispered soft and low. 

“Keep yours, you can repay me by showing me how strong you are~”

Then he was walking away. I was left to stare after his back, the words bringing an odd feeling of deja vu into my bones. 

“(Y/N)? Are you alright?” Kurapika asked gently and I nodded absentmindedly. 

‘ _Who the hell was he to me? Why did his words…seem so familiar? ’_  



	7. I Guess Even Assassins Can Help

After Menchi’s exam, Netero offered to take us to the next exam site in his airship.

He claimed we would have the evening to do as we please.

Kurapika and Leorio immediately went off to sleep while Gon and Killua bounded off somewhere.

Sleep sounded nice, but I was just hungry.

The eggs and the pig didn’t do very much after exerting energy.

So I decided a nice meal was in order.   
  
Finding the kitchen wasn’t easy. The hallways were winding and a bit confusing but eventually I managed.

There was a group of chefs in the kitchen, all wearing white chef hats and pristine overcoats.

One of them was swinging a ladle around and yelling at some poor woman.

The kitchen was large, with shining walls and countertops, and a ton of tasty looking treats.

Clearing my throat I gained the attention of everyone in the room.   
  
“Is there anything I can eat?” I asked hesitantly, eyeing the ladle that swung dangerously close to the woman’s head.

Sniffing the ladle man turned sharply before practically throwing a plate at me.

Catching it I hurriedly tried to steady it as the food on it almost slipped off.   
  
“Don’t ask for anything else!” He cried and shooed me away. Then he slammed the kitchen door shut an inch from my nose.

Blinking I eyed the food in my hands. It was a perfectly balanced meal, rice topped with vegetables and meat, a side of fruit, and a small bowl of yogurt.

It looked amazing as steam rose over the rice and wafted the smell of it into my nose.

I closed my eyes in satisfaction and turned to walk away. 

Walking in silence I tried to find a place to eat but came up empty.

About five minutes later I spotted Gon and Killua by a window and decided it was as good a place as any. 

“Hey, got any room?”

It seems I startled them as they jumped and stared at me wide-eyed. 

‘ _Did I accidentally use Zetsu?’_

Shrugging I bustled into the window space, squeezing Gon to Killua briefly as I climbed onto the large sill.

Then I dug in.

Feeling their eyes on me I offered them each a piece, handing Killua the fruit and giving Gon the yogurt.

They took it happily and we ate in silence for a minute before Gon just about burst. 

“I want to be a Hunter so I can find my dad!” Gon cried out with determination, a fire in his eyes.

I nodded at him and gave an encouraging smile. 

“What will you do when you find him?” I asked lightly.

If he’s trying to find his father then the man obviously wasn’t around, so Gon must be angry. 

“I’m gonna introduce him to Killua!”

I blinked at him in surprise. 

“That’s very…not upset of you…” I bit my lip at my improper English.

But Gon didn’t seem to mind. 

“I just want to meet him. He was a Hunter and left Aunt Mito and me to be one.”

For once Gon wasn’t loud or obnoxious, he was quiet and contemplative. 

“Sounds like a real piece of work.” I scoffed but then decided Gon needed my support and not my input.

Just because I have issues with my own father doesn’t mean I should push anger onto Gon.

His father’s lucky to have a child like Gon trying to find him, and not a child like me. 

“Good luck Gon.” He nodded and then looked at Killua expectantly. 

“Why do you want to be a Hunter?”

Killua squinted his eyes and tilted his head. 

“Well…I don’t really want to be. I came to the exams to have fun. But when I’m a hunter maybe I’ll kill my family! They should have high bounties on their heads!”

Gon startled back a little at the daydreamy way Killua presented his plan. 

“A family of assassins must be difficult, I’m assuming they never treated you right?”

Killua blinked at me before smiling cheekily. 

“My family treated me fine. But they’re probably mad that I stabbed mom and Piggy before running away. Mom doesn’t like it when we run.” Killua shrugged nonchalantly and I raised an eyebrow at him, pursing my lips. 

“Oh yeah! (Y/N) you said you know Killua’s family?” Gon rode over Killua’s weird version of normal and changed the subject.

I nodded and eyed Killua’s reaction. He didn’t seem bothered though so I continued.

I laid my head against the wall and looked out the window bleakly. 

“Your father saved my life once. I was probably around your age. Gon, like you, my father abandoned my mother and I. I don’t know who he is or where he could be, and I don’t care that much. If I ever find him I’ll just punch him in the gut and spit in his face, screaming how much I hate him.”

I sighed and blinked back tears. The boys were silent and listened to me patiently. 

“My mother was sick. She couldn’t handle the damn whispers by our neighbors. Those jealous pixies tore her down until she was just a husk of flesh running on autopilot. Until one day she couldn’t take it and chose to jump off a fucking cliff. The cliff was called Maiden’s edge because girls used to throw themselves off of it a hundred years ago.”

I took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I was ten at the time. Then I spent two years as a street rat before I was taken by some man wanting to make a buck. He was going to sell me, along with a bunch of other children, to the highest bidder. But then your father came.”

I looked to Killua in gratitude. 

“He killed the man and let us go free. It was because of him I decided to learn how to protect myself. I wanted to be like him, the famous Silva Zoldyck.”

A small smile cracked at my expression of pain. 

“So I learned, I found someone to teach me and I learned. Your father was my hero, but I know he didn’t care about us. He was doing a job, but when he picked us up it didn’t matter why he was doing anything. Only that he did.”

My eyes bore into Killua’s. Killua stared back in awe. 

“Wow. I guess even assassins can help people sometimes.”

I chuckled and nodded at him with a soft smile.

Suddenly a malicious presence appeared to our right and we all jumped.

Gon and Killua found themselves in a fighting stance while I spread out my Nen in response, hovering over the boys protectively.

But just as quick as it was released the malevolent Nen disappeared.

Netero came rounding a corner on our left.

I eyed him suspiciously but he gave away nothing.

I dispersed my Nen and relaxed back into the sill, looking uncaring but watching closely. 

“Hey Old Man, did you see someone over there?” Killua pointed to our right. 

“No, but if you want we can play a game.”

The boys tilted their heads in confusion. Netero glanced at me. 

“If you can get the ball from me you can receive your Hunter license. The time limit is nine hours. What do you say? Hmmm?”

Gon bobbed excitingly while Killua regarded him with slight suspicion. But Netero was looking at me. Turning to the boys I exited the sill.

“You two have fun, I’m gonna go find a nice place to nap.”

Gon pouted but Killua nodded, still eyeing Netero.

I risked one last glance back at the men but all he wore was a polite smile.

Deciding it better to leave before Gon begged me to stay I slinked away and down the hall. 

Of course, my luck was never very good.

Instead of finding a nice place to sleep, I came face to face, or more like face to chest, with Hisoka.

He looked down at me with a sly grin, eyes smirking in delight. Behind him was Pinhead. 

“Hmmm~ We just felt a powerful aura~ Was it yours?” Hisoka drawled, eyeing me.

Something danced in his honey eyes, dark and mysterious.

I bit my lip.

For some reason, revealing my strength didn’t seem like such a great idea.

He seemed obsessed with power. 

“Actually that was Netero. Seems he was messing with us.” I smiled politely.

Hisoka hummed and eyed me suspiciously. 

“Oh right! This is Gittarackur~” Hisoka waved a hand at Pinhead.

I nodded at Gittarackur and he twitched his head in response.

Deciding this was enough of Gittarackur’s weird mannerisms I gave a polite smile before trying to side-step Hisoka.

But his hand found my wrist and when I looked back at him he stared me down. 

“I felt two auras. I don’t like being ignored dear~” His voice was flirtatious but unmistakably dangerous and unforgiving.

Gulping I tried to calm my raging heart. 

“I just meant that Netero released a powerful aura. Mine’s not that strong so you probably felt Netero’s more keenly.”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully and seemed to accept my answer, but his eyes never relaxed.

He let go of my wrist but brought a sharp nail to my forehead. 

“Why won’t you show your power to me?” He pouted adorably.

“I know you’re powerful~ So why won’t you just show me?” His tone dipped into some sort of intense indignation and he moved in close, eyeing me with frustration.

Something akin to a cynically acerbic emotion danced and darkened his honey eyes to light amber. 

‘ _That’s kind of…’_

I licked my suddenly dry lips.

Hisoka dipped his eyes low to watch the movement, eyes turning a deep amber. 

‘ _Damn…Maybe if I…No! Nope! Bad_  
 _(Y/N)!’_

Blinking away the dizziness I cleared my throat and turned away, cheeks burning.

“Anyways.” I coughed a little and eyed Hisoka before quickly looking down the hall.

“I’m really tired so I'm going to get some sleep. Good night!”

I almost sprinted away, panic sitting in my chest.

‘ _What was I just about to do? This wasn’t part of the plan!’_


	8. Cute~

I got to sleep for one hour before a voice over the loudspeaker claimed we had reached our destination.

I had time to think about Hisoka and I have come up with three reasons for my attraction to the man. 

He was insanely attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. 

I know him and can’t figure out how. Which explains my curiosity about the man. 

He keeps flirting with me and I am not used to the treatment. 

So basically, my current predicament is all Hisoka’s fault.

It’s just a surface level attraction that will wear off once I discover how I know him.

For now, I need to observe him.

Conversing could be dangerous, so I’ll stay a good distance away.

If I keep letting my hormones talk I’ll never figure out who he is _-was_ -to me.   
  
“You will have seventy-two hours to complete Trick Tower.” A voice sounded from a speaker and then we were left on a flat plateau top to figure things out for ourselves.

Some guy attempted to climb down the side but some crazy bird monster came swooping down and ate him.

Deciding the only way down the tower was to be in the tower I went around knocking on the stone.   
  
“(Y/N)!” Gon yelled from my right and I looked over to see the rest of the group with him.

Attempting to walk over to them I fell through the floor.

Thankfully I caught myself before I crashed.

Looking up I glared at the now-closed ceiling.   
  
_‘I hope they’ll be okay.’_

A movement on the far end of the room caught my attention.

Hisoka was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and shoulders slack with boredom. 

“Finally~ It felt like eternity waiting for you~” He drawled, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

Suppressing a blush I internally cursed any almighty figure out there. 

‘ _Just when I decided to stay away from him!’_

Hisoka walked over to a podium and picked up a pair of handcuffs.

He clicked one onto his wrist before looking at me expectantly, a look in his darkened honey eyes making me shiver. 

“Come now~ You kept me waiting long enough, perhaps you like to tease me? Yes~ That sounds about right, after all you refuse to show me your power.” Hisoka stalked forward, voice dipping into a sensual growl.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold back~” I squeezed my eyes shut as his scent invaded my senses and his body heat warmed my freezing limbs. 

‘ _Since when was I even cold?’_

There was a click and then he was moving back and I felt colder than I thought I ever could.

Blinking, I looked to see the handcuff on my wrist. 

“Hisoka…?” He hummed and tilted his head. 

“It’s the directions we’ve been given. Complete the tunnel as one.”

Then he brought his free hand to his chin and eyed me.

“What’s your name?” He asked smoothly and it became apparent that he never cared until now.

Flushing I grumbled and looked to the side before sighing and looking back to him. 

“(Y/N).”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. Then he poked my nose, just like he did back at the Swamp. 

“Cute.”

Then he was walking to the door on the other end of the room, dragging me with him.

I stumbled at first but then caught up to him.

It was a little awkward, our hands kept touching and the silence was almost unbearable.

We walked down a long hallway before Hisoka opened a door and dragged me through.

The door fell closed with a slam. Looking around I noticed a note on the wall to my left. 

Walking over I was stopped short by the handcuffs.

Hisoka gave a cheeky grin before following me.

Huffing I ripped the note off the wall. 

“To escape the room of solitude, two must be one and one must be two. Find the keys and turn in tune. One goal, one thought, one mind, one body. If a rift comes between the door will close. One chance to leave but only when perfect harmony is achieved.”

I frowned at the note.

“What the fuck?”

Hisoka chuckled and plucked the note from my hand. He was standing much too close and I shuffled back. 

“I guess we have a pair of keys to find.” I bit my lip. 

‘ _Perfect harmony? How am I supposed to do that when his presence makes it hard to think!’_

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. 

“It appears we have to turn the keys at the same time?” I nodded and he put the note on a little table.

The room was cozy, like a little living space to spend time in. It even had a couch and a little fridge. 

‘ _When in doubt! Eat!’_

I make my way to the fridge with a little pull from Hisoka.

Unfortunately, there was nothing in it.

Growling in frustration I heard Hisoka snicker. Sighing I shove everything down and revert to my ‘down to business mode’. 

“Okay, the key has to be here somewhere, perhaps there's another clue somewhere.” 

“Maybe~ Or you could just bust the door down?” Hisoka eyed me mischievously. 

“What’s your obsession in seeing my abilities?” I all but snapped, irritated with my predicament.

Hisoka simply shrugged. 

“You’re hiding your abilities, and I simply _love_ a good fight~” His voice dipped low and my gut clenched.

Shaking my head I look around the room. 

“Let’s just start looking.”

Hisoka nodded and after some confusion of how to maneuver with the handcuffs, we tore the place apart.

After about twenty minutes, I know because of the consistent ticking of the clock on the left wall, I gave up and growled.

We tore the couch apart, destroyed the fridge, checked walls, and floorboards. 

“This is fucking insane. We’ve checked everywhere!”

Hisoka said nothing and I dropped myself onto the destroyed couch, bringing Hisoka down with me.

We sat in silence for a minute, the only noise being the clock.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock._

“I simply hate waiting games~ I already have to be so patient with my fruit~”

Despite his words, Hisoka didn’t seem all that bothered.

Swallowing my suspicions I focused on his words.

“Your fruit?”

Hisoka gave a sly smirk.

“My unripe fruit~ They haven’t reached their full potential and I have to wait for a match with them~ But when they do…ahh~ It will be so worth the wait~”

Hisoka made a noise in the back of his throat and sighed blissfully. Blushing I stared at him in shock. 

‘ _Did he just…moan?’_

Hisoka licked his lips. I watched the movement with rapid attention.

‘ _That was…surprisingly sexy.’_

Shifting in my spot I tried to will the heat building in my core away. Coughing I tried to distract myself. 

“I don’t mind waiting. I was always the tortoise.”

I thought back to the old fable my mother used to tell me before I went to sleep. 

“A tortoise?” Hisoka asked, confusion clear in his pursed lips and furrowed brows.

Blinking, I turned to him incredulously. 

“From The Tortoise and the Hare fable?”

Hisoka’s face was blank. Frowning, I recalled the story. 

“You know, slow and steady wins the race?”

Hisoka just shook his head. 

“I never heard many fables as a child. By that comment I assume the tortoise wins this so-called race. But how does the hare get defeated?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

Giggling I turned to fully face him and smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Do you want me to tell the story?”

Hisoka seemed to think about it, tilting his head and looking off to the side. Then he nodded. 

“Ok. So there once was a hare that loved to run races. He was fast, powerful, undefeated. He could run laps around any of the other animals that raced him.”

I paused to see Hisoka listening intently. Smiling I continued. 

“One day, he decided to pick on the tortoise. Challenging the tortoise to a race that he would never win.” 

“But he does. I do not understand.” Hisoka for once wasn’t flirting or teasing, he simply stated his confusion. 

“Right. I’m going to tell you how in a minute.”

Hisoka seemed a tad bit sheepish and he brought his legs up and sat crossed legged before staring at me expectantly.

Mirroring him I continued the story, moving my hands and bringing his along for the ride, though he didn't seem to mind. 

“The tortoise agreed to the race and they lined up on the track.”

It was interesting to see this side of Hisoka, it made my heart clench and a bright smile appear on my lips.

This wonder in his eyes and childlike confusion. 

“When the race began the hare shot off, leaving the tortoise in his dust. But the tortoise didn’t mind as he crawled along slowly. It would take him all day to reach the finish line, but the tortoise never gave up. He was simply happy to be playing with the other animals that had previously neglected him.”

Hisoka leaned on his elbow, allowing me full control of his cuffed hand. 

“Now the hare was very far ahead. He was the fastest after all. But the hare was also narcissistic. He decided he was a little tired because he wasted a lot of energy in the beginning. So he decided to take a nap by an old oak tree. When he settled against the tree another animal came by. The animal said, ‘What of the race? The Tortoise will win!’ But the hare waved the animal off. Claiming ‘The Tortoise can’t win. He’s much too slow. By the time I wake up he’ll only be halfway along the track!’ and so the hare went to sleep.”

Hisoka frowned in disapproval.

Smirking I finished the story. 

“While the hare slept the tortoise continued. Slow and steady he kept his energy going. He passed the sleeping hare by midday and continued until he could see the finish line. The hare was snapped awake by another animal walking by. They said ‘Hare! Hare! The Tortoise is winning!’ But the hare tried to wave them off. ‘No way!’ He argued trying to go back to sleep. But the animal wouldn’t have it. ‘It’s almost dark! The Tortoise spent all day along the path!' He cried and the hare finally jumped awake. He ran to the finish line with all his might but by the time he got there the tortoise had passed. Devastated the hare could not accept defeat and cried that the tortoise used a dirty trick. But the tortoise simply stated ‘I'm so glad you wanted to play with me. I had so much fun.’ The hare sputtered and cried, but as night fell no one paid attention, they celebrated the tortoise while the hare sulked. The end!” 

Hisoka blinked, “But what of the hare? Was he cast aside like the tortoise?”

Hisoka didn’t seem satisfied with the ending. I shrugged. 

“I don’t know, but I’d like to think the tortoise wouldn’t allow that.”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully.

“We should start looking again.” I said, looking around the destroyed room.

Hisoka gave a sly smile and I glared at him suspiciously. He leaned in close. 

“How angry would you be if I told you I hid the clues and a key?”

I froze before glaring daggers at him. 

“Pretty mad.” I growled, the urge to destroy him making my Nen pulse.

Hisoka smiled widely and his eyelids fell to slits. His eyes a dark amber. 

“ _Hmm~_ Yes! That look in your eyes~ Show me your power~” Hisoka moaned and leaned into me.

Fighting between anger and the heat pooling low in my gut I glared at him.

He moaned in my ear, caging my body under his.

Pushing on his chest I attempted to remove him, but his breath on my neck was making me dizzy and weak.

Squirming I tried to think. He bit my ear sensually and grabbed my hip. 

“Come on~ Your Nen is going crazy~ Show me-”

Hisoka was cut off by a loud ringing.

Snapping his head in the direction of the clock he growled in irritation. Huffing I pushed him off of me and stood up.

Hisoka merely rolled his eyes.

He snapped his fingers and pages came fluttering down from the ceiling. A small key landing in his open palm.

Growling I picked the pages up and scanned them. They were easy enough to follow and I dragged Hisoka around the room until I found the key.

Glaring at him he just shrugged unapologetically.

Moving to the other door Hisoka and I stretched as far as our handcuffs would allow and placed the keys inside the locks. I glanced at him and he nodded.

“One. Two. Three!”

There was a loud click and a rumble and then the door was opening. Before exiting I glanced back at the clock. 

“We spent an _hour_ in there because of you!” I growled.

Hisoka simply smirked and let his eyes flutter. 

“Hmmm~ Maybe~ But I certainly enjoyed it~” Hisoka snickered as I   
rolled my eyes and flushed violently.

“Cute~”

Growling I walked faster and pulled Hisoka down the narrow hall. 

‘ _This was not going to be easy.’_


	9. Damn...

After leaving the room Hisoka and I walked along a long winding hallway.

Taking sharp turns and walking through narrow doorways.

The entire time was either spent in utter silence or with Hisoka’s non-stop pestering about unleashing my power.

It wasn't quite annoying, but it wasn't welcome either.

During my musing, Hisoka swung his arm out and I ran into it, startling out of my daze. 

"What?" I asked, glancing around.

Then I saw it.

"Oh."

Hisoka hummed.

In front of us was a large hole. As wide as the hallway and as long as about ten feet.

Hisoka and I shuffled forward till we were staring over the edge. It didn't seem to have a bottom. Gulping I swayed back. 

"Scared of heights?" Hisoka teased, leaning over even further.

Instinctively I latched onto his arm and held him to me, dragging him away from the edge. He chuckled and poked my nose. 

"Cute~" Blushing I batted his hand away.   
  
"Stop doing that!" I glared at his hand but he just snickered.

Taking a deep breath I let out a patient sigh. 

"Turn around." Hisoka hummed but obliged. 

"If you wanted to stare at my ass that badly all you'd have to do is ask~ I'm not against a woman's attention~"

I snorted but my eyes couldn't help but dip down to take a glance. 

' _Damn…'_

I eyed his backside with hungry eyes.

From the top of his back to his ass I took in the cut physique.

His teasing laugh snapped me out of my daze and I shook my head. 

' _He's always getting to me!'_

Internally growling I turned around and placed my back against his.

He was much taller than me, I could feel his back muscles flex as he brought his arms up to hook with mine.

His biceps pressed against mine and I suppressed a shiver. 

"Ready~," Hisoka asked, pressing his back into mine.

Nodding I pressed mine into his and together we lifted our legs, one at a time, up the walls.

We walked in sync, perfectly in tune, and aware of one another's every move.

Moving along the wall we made it halfway before Hisoka opened his mouth.

"Say~ if I was to let us drop, you would be forced to show me your power?"

My foot slipped a little and Hisoka pushed back to help me regain my footing.

The action going against his words seemed natural, like a reaction instead of conscious thought.

Slowing my heartbeat we began to move again. 

"If you do that I would let you do all the work out of spite just to make you pay. Content to allow myself to fall to my doom."

Hisoka huffed a laugh and I turned to push my face into his back as I almost slipped again.

In response, Hisoka laid his head onto my shoulder and looked at me. 

"I won't let you die."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open, heat growing on my cheeks and my heart clenching.

"Not until you show me your power~" He smirked and I glared at him.

Laughing, he raised his head. My cheeks burned.   
  
Finally, we reached the end of the hole and slowly brought ourselves back to the floor.

When his back left mine a chill settled into my skin.

I already missed the feel of his body next to mine.

Clearing my throat I walked forward and Hisoka followed behind me silently.

At the end of the narrow corridor was a closed door.

Yanking it open Hisoka and I walked into a dark room.

There was an evil chuckle and instinctively Hisoka and I moved closer together.

Green candles lit up mysteriously, one after another, in a long line. When the last one lit the room was completely visible. 

A man stood at the other end with a manic grin.

He had two scars that climbed up from his jaw to his cheeks while two others came up from opposite ends of his jaw to the middle of his forehead. His hair was dark green, the top part fraying off of his head like a mane. He wore a furry brown vest and no shirt, showing off his honed muscles. 

"I've been waiting for you Hisoka!" The man laughed evilly and I glanced at Hisoka to gauge his reaction.

He watched the man with indifference. 

"I spent the entirety of this year training to be able to beat you! After what you did to my face I will never be able to claim I'm a Hunter until I take you down!"

The man took out two curved knives and threw them at Hisoka, and by circumstance, me. They spun in the air like giant sharrukin.   
  
Panicking I went to dodge but Hisoka chose the other way and we stumbled, the daggers snagging Hisoka's shoulder and my thigh.

The man laughed and took out two more before throwing them and catching the first ones he threw.

Huffing I grabbed Hisoka’s shirt and pulled him to me, his arm snaking around my waist.

We moved as one, dodging the knives. One came dangerously close to Hisoka and I pulled him back, careful to dodge the one behind me.

We danced around, and if our lives weren't on the line I'd say it felt a little romantic. 

"What's wrong Hisoka? Too scared to face me without a bitch to hide behind!!" The man roared and I turned to glare at him.

But then Hisoka was pushing me away and snatching the blades out of the air. 

"But how!" Hisoka hummed and glared at the man. 

"Dodging would have been troublesome, but catching them…My~ That was easier than expected."

Hisoka glanced at me before looking back at the man, he gave the blades an experimental swing, careful of my hand.   
  
"You should really learn to be more respectful~ to bad you won't get the chance!"

Then Hisoka threw the knives and beheaded the man.

"There~"

He turned back to me with a satisfied smile, but then his eyes went wide.

Reflexes kicking in I tried to dodge the knife coming for my head.

But then Hisoka was in front of me deflecting the knife with a card.

Something about the image snapped me back into a long-forgotten memory.

_Hisoka’s back facing me as he stares down at an enemy, shielding me with his body before lunging after the enemy and killing him._

_Then he picked my broken body up and ran, holding me to him._

_"You can't die on me yet, you still owe me a match! It was a mistake to allow him to fight you, you're my precious fruit, I should have taken better care of you. Not let someone else taste your power, not when they know nothing of cultivating fruit."_

_Th_ e memory receded but the feeling did not.

Hisoka had saved my life.

But he also endangered it.

I was right, he was the euphoria _and_ the pain.


	10. Blueberry

After the memory came to the forefront of my mind I had a hard time pulling myself back into the present.

Hisoka was that man.

Now that I remember, the similarities are overwhelming.

Absently I walk with Hisoka to the exit, the cuffs falling off as we enter a stone room.

It was empty and a voice over the loudspeaker spoke our names and the time it took us to finish the tower, before claiming we were first and second place.

Leaving Hisoka’s side in what felt like years, I made my way to a far wall.

Sliding down I buried my face into my hands.   
  
“Care for another story~,” Hisoka asked, sliding down next to me.

I ignored him in favor of sorting out my feelings.

His presence wasn’t helping. I felt him lean in.

“Hmmm~”   
  
“I’m tired.” I snapped, curling into myself.

Taken aback, Hisoka was quiet.

Then he got up and walked to the other side of the room.

Closing my eyes I banged my head against the wall.

Without realizing it I was slipping into memory, images flashing under my eyelids. 

_“Careful dear~,” A younger Hisoka said as a younger me collided with him._

_Instead of pink hair, it was a fiery blue, he wore a sleeveless tank and baggy pants, with no shapes on his cheeks._

_“Watch yourself dick!” I yelled, glaring, and shoving past him._

_A clawed hand gripped my shoulder painfully._

_“Now~ That’s no way to speak to someone.” He whispered low in my ear, promising revenge._

_Throwing him off of me I aimed a punch at his smirking face._

_We were causing a commotion in the middle of a busy street but I didn’t care._

_Even as I realized the power difference, I didn't care._

_I just wanted to fight someone, to get the shit kicked out of me and feel something._

_I want to feel a different type of pain than the one in my heart._

_Hisoka, though I didn’t know it at the time, dodged every move effortlessly._

_Stubbornly he never raised a hand against me and it made me even angrier._

_Then when I finally, finally, nailed him in the face, he backhanded me so hard I was sent flying._

_He was too fast to react, grabbing me by the collar and bringing me to his face._

_“My~ You managed to get a hit in~ For that I’ll reward you by letting you live~”_

_Then he dropped me and attempted to walk away._

_Standing I attacked him from behind, using Zetsu to sneak somewhere else before attacking._

_Hisoka punched me in the face, a sick smirk on his lips._

_I glared at him and swiped some blood from my nose._

_His eyes lit up and he released a moan._

_“Dear~ You shouldn’t look at me like that~ I get too excited and we are in a busy street. Ahhh~ such a shame. Such. A. Shame.”_

_“So! Fucking fight me you damn pussy!” I cried, lunging at him._

_He caught me and threw me to the ground, holding me down with his hands on my wrists._

_“What vulgar language~ Are you in such a hurry to die~ I was gonna leave you to grow to your full potential, you’re just an unripe fruit, much too early for me to pluck.”_

_I snarled at him and tried to get him off of me._

_“What do you know! Go on! Kill me! What’s the point if Master Tomera isn’t with me!” I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_Hisoka’s face went blank and then he eased off of me._

_“If I let you go now you’ll just find someone else to kill you. No~ I have to take care of my fruit~”_

_He hauled me up._

_“What’s going on here!”_

_A policeman came running over, and in a panic, I grabbed Hisoka and dragged him with me as I ran._

_The policemen never liked me, always thought I was some snot-nosed kid that lived to cause him trouble._

_If he found me fighting he’d ban me from Bixes just like he banned me from Scaras._

_Once safe I let go of Hisoka in favor of leaning against a wall and catching my breath._

_“Who is Master Tomera?” He asked and I glared up at him._

_“The one who taught me how to fight. But he’s dead now.” I spit out, wiping sweat off of my brow._

_“How?” I gasped and stared at him, scandalized by his lack of decorum._

_“None of your fucking business!” I yelled, punching the wall and creating a little crater._

_Hisoka eyed it in delight._

_“I take it someone killed him? If you want I can help you get revenge~”_

_I paused, confused._

_“What’s in it for you?” I asked, glaring at him suspiciously._

_He hummed and licked his lips._

_“I get to ripen you up and watch how much stronger you are. Then I can fight you myself~”_

_I blinked at his weird behavior._

_“What’s your name?” I asked, but he just smiled slyly._

_“Names aren’t very important, I’ll tell you my name when you are ripe~” He laughed off my confusion and winked at me._

_“No one can know I was here, and what better way than to erase any proof. If you don’t know my name, you don’t know me~ If anyone asks you won’t be able to answer them.”_

_I nodded my head slowly._

_“Then what should I call you?” He hummed in response._

The memory faded and was replaced by another one. 

_“Focus all of your Nen.”_

_I huffed as sweat built on my brow. We were supposedly supposed to figure out my Nen ability._

_The water in the silver goblet between my hands churned as something formed. Blinking at it, I look up at Hisoka._

_“Blueberry, something’s forming.”_

_Hisoka blinked and glanced at the water._

_“You must stop calling me that.”_

_I let my Nen recede._

_“You refuse to tell me your name.”_

_Hisoka merely shrugged._

_“You’re a conjurer. I’m proficient in the field but I’m naturally a transmuter~” Hisoka, or as I called him, Blueberry, proceeded to explain the conjurer category, briefly mentioning the other groups._

_“Now~ When I tell you to think of something to conjure, what is the first thing to come to mind?”_

_“A sword I can use to destroy the man that killed Master Tomera." I responded immediately._

_Hisoka hummed._

_“We can work with that, but remember, your creations will only be as strong as your will. It would be just as easy to buy a sword.”_

_Hisoka waved a finger and I bit my lip, thinking._

_“What if I was able to create a portal, like a pocket dimension I can store things?”_

_Hisoka brought his fingers to his chin and tilted his head._

_“That could work. But how will you grab what you want?”_

_“By creating a little minion to grab what I need.”_

_Hisoka blinked before laughing, throwing his head back._

_When he calmed down he gave me an encouraging nod._

_I smiled back._

Again the memory faded before being replaced by another.

_“Why did you name your little minion Pixie?” Hisoka asked randomly as I trained._

_“Because she is an omen of death, and pixies killed my mother.”_

_I didn’t look at Hisoka and he didn’t say a word._

The images faded and I curled into myself even more as different ones brought forth a pain long forgotten. 

_“I found the man that killed your master~,” Hisoka said slyly._

_“But how? It’s only been a week since we even met!” I asked in disbelief._

_Hisoka just shrugged._

_“He won’t be in town long, now’s your chance~” Hisoka sing-songed._

_Jumping up I nearly screamed._

_“Take me to him!”_

Then another memory took over.

_“You killed my master!” I screamed at the man across from me._

_All he did was laugh._

_Hisoka stood off to the side, watching with an amused smile._

_Opening my portal I called out to my little minion._

_“Pixie! Bring me Tomera!”_

_Reaching into the portal I pulled out a large sword._

_It was long and heavy, blade sharp enough to cut at just a touch._

_I found it and decided I would use it to get revenge for Master Tomera._

_Naming the objects allowed me to keep track of things better and lowered any confusion for Pixie._

My brows furrowed and phantom pains reached through my body like branches, leading to my heart. 

_The man was stronger than me._

_I was about to die._

_Hisoka did nothing but eye the man and lick his lips._

_“I knew he was strong~ I suppose I rushed things a little, you still aren’t ripe.”_

_All I could do was stare as blood dripped from my side._

_“If you knew. Why did you push me to fight now?” I asked in confusion, the man surveying our conversation with mild interest._

_Hisoka hummed._

_“Because I wanted to see how much stronger you’ve gotten. I was excited and jumped at the chance of a good fight. I must say this has been very entertaining~”_

_I blinked and tears gathered in my eyes._

_“This was all a joke to you?” I whispered and coughed, blood jumping out of my throat._

_He gave a barracuda smile, putting the Cheshire to shame and making even the devil flinch._

_“Of course dear~ I simply needed a way to pass the time! And what better way than to cultivate fruit! You’re fine dear~ Just some mild injuries, I must say I’m surprised he is entertaining you. Perhaps he is cultivating fruit as well, preparing to harvest it~”_

_I blinked at him in horror._

_“Are you fucking blind! I’m not mildly injured!”_

_Ripping my shirt up I showed him the gaping wound on my side. Hisoka blinked at it in surprise._

_“Oh dear, you should stop, get to a hospital.”_

_I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Perhaps a week really wasn’t enough time to form a relationship with someone._

_So then, was everything a lie?_

_Sharp pain brought me out of my daze, looking down I saw a pole sticking out of my abdomen. Bloodshot up and out of my mouth and I fell to the ground._

_“Enough talk. I’m finishing this!”_

_I could see nothing but the vast scenery of vibrant grass and bright blue as I stared out, sprawled on the ground._

_There was a strangled cry and then a pair of shoes in front of me._

_Hisoka stood protectively between me and the man._

_“I guess I was mistaken. Wasteful thrash like you should be quiet.” Hisoka's tone was cold and an even, unforgiving aura poured out of him._

Tears threatened to fall as a new memory took its place. 

_Blinking awake I noticed I was in a hospital room. I looked around for Hisoka but he was nowhere to be found._

_A nurse walked in and noticed I was awake._

_“Where’s Blueberry?” I croaked out. The nurse’s smile strained._

_“Who dear? I’m sorry but no one’s here. We haven’t been able to call anyone because we don’t have any identification for you. Could you please tell me your name?”_

_I furrowed my brows. That can’t be right._

I had never seen Blueberry-

Or I suppose Hisoka

-again.

Not till now. 


	11. Ripe

I had pushed the memories down, deep into my subconscious.

How many years has it been?

Five?

Six?

After that, I had trained even harder, met new masters, and learned new abilities.

I distracted myself till the memories barely came up, even in my dreams.

Blinking my eyes open I realized I had fallen asleep.

Looking around I noticed Hisoka and I were still alone.

I bit my lip, unsure how to feel about Hisoka now.

I eyed him, Blueberry flashing in my head.   
  
It made sense now, why his scent invoked such confusing feelings in me.

He was the pain _and_ euphoria.

He was a _pixie_.

Looking back on it, it’s no wonder he helped me make something that brought nothing but death.

In a sense, he made my little minion, Pixie, himself.

I was just a puppet to wield her. 

Hisoka looked up and smiled at me.

It wasn’t a kind smile, but it wasn’t menacing either. 

“Finally awake? Care for another story to pass the time?” He drawled. 

“Always looking for a way to entertain yourself. What about others? They don’t matter right? As long as you are entertained!”

I couldn’t stop myself from biting his head off.

Hisoka blinked at me in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes. 

“Where is this coming from? If this is about the escape room-” 

“It’s not about the escape room!” I yelled.

Hisoka went quiet.

I sighed and pulled my hair. Attempting to get a hold of myself I took a strangled breath.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled softly, looking at him. 

“If you’re sorry then prove it~” Hisoka gave an impish smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at his insinuating tone. 

“And how do you suppose I do that?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Well you could always show me your power~”

I rolled my eyes.

His power obsession seemed just as strong as back then. A thought came to me. 

“Do you think I’m ripe?” I asked, purely curious.

But Hisoka’s honey eyes turned a light amber and he gripped his crop top. 

“If you would just show me your power I could tell you.” For once he was serious, he eyed me expectantly, hungrily. 

“Well, I don’t want to destroy the room,” Hisoka licked his lips and sat up straighter.

“You are much too powerful to expect no collateral damage.”

Hisoka hummed and nodded reluctantly.

“But I can pulse my Nen.” I mused. Hisoka nodded furiously. 

“Oh yes~ Please~” He moaned out and I shifted uncomfortably.

Closing my eyes I let my Nen trickle out before pulsing it.

There was a sharp intake and then I was being pushed down.

Gasping I snapped my eyes open. Hisoka was on top of me, eyes dark and smoldering. 

“Yes~ You are definitely ripe my dear~” He leaned down and bit my ear.

I let out a small moan as he pushed his body against me.

“Fuck~” He groaned and surged his hips forward.

Gasping I tried to think rationally but the feel of his body against mine was driving me crazy.

His hands were caressing my sides, gripping my hips, and _squeezing_.

Gasping I put my hands against his chest, to push him away or to pull him closer I wasn’t sure, because as soon as I touched his strong chest I was melting against him. 

“Gittarackur is in third place, completing the tower in-”

Snapping my mind back to reality I shoved Hisoka away.

Scrambling up I glared as Hisoka merely growled in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

Gittarackur said nothing as he eyed us before walking to the opposite wall and sitting down.

Hisoka sighed dramatically. 

“I suppose sex is out of the question now?”

I scoffed at him. 

“Was it even an option?”

I glared at him and eyed Gittarackur. 

“Well you certainly weren’t saying no~”

I blushed, my ears scorching, and glared viciously at him.

He just smirked. 

“Now, how about another story~” 


	12. I Couldn't Love Pixies, Right?

Silently stalking through the tall grass, I watched my surroundings carefully.

Now in the fourth phase of the Hunter exams, with my memory of Hisoka now at the forefront of my mind, I decided to actually go for my license.

There is nothing you can’t do with a license, and I’m already so close. 

Back at the third exam, in the time we spent waiting for the exam to end, Hisoka had asked for another story, so I gave him one about a little girl in a red hood and a clever wolf playing nice.

As I told it, I couldn’t help but compare Hisoka to the wolf.

Both were clever, dangerous, deceiving, and apathetic to anyone but themselves.

I was like the girl, naive, trusting, ignorant.

But when I took in Hisoka’s interested expression, his childlike astonishment when the girl believed the wolf, I couldn’t help but smile.

It was surprising that Hisoka would be interested in fables.

But when I think of Blueberry, I remember his childish mannerisms, the twinkle in his eye when he found something awe-inspiring.

Suddenly it isn’t surprising anymore. 

When the third phase was over, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio with some other man, had narrowly completed the tower.

I was so worried about them, but then they came out with grumpy smiles and triumphant eyes.

When the fourth exam started, Hisoka had to walk onto the island first.

I went second, and despite the urge to find Hisoka, I waited by the entrance for my target.

My target was some man I hadn’t even known existed.

At first, it was hard to find out who had my target number, but after asking around a little I could put it together.

Gon had happily shared his target with me when I came around and asked about mine, Killua seemed a little hesitant but followed Gon’s example. 

When Gon asked me for some tips about Hisoka, I was at a loss.

But I decided it was safer to instruct Gon to limit his fight with Hisoka, and he nodded knowingly. 

“He’s much too powerful to attempt an actual battle with. Honestly, if you can’t get his tag I would suggest going after other people.”

That’s what I said but…Gon isn’t the type. 

It was the last day now.

I haven’t seen Hisoka or Gon.

Not even Killua or Kurapika, even Leorio was nowhere to be found.

I have already achieved the six points I needed to complete the exam and decided to meet up with the others.

But I couldn’t find them.  
  
I was hesitant to see Hisoka, still trying to wrap my head around our shared past.

I was angry at him, mad that he put me in a life or death situation for a laugh, furious that he disappeared on me.

Sure, we had only been together for a week, but he was special to me.

He taught me so much, made me feel lighter than I had in a long time.

Part of me thought I was special to him.

That same part of me feels like he could have even been my first love. 

But no.

He was a _pixie_ , and I didn’t love pixies.

They were death, full of sharp teeth and clawed words.

They were nothing but rotten lies.

Hisoka was nothing but a rotten lie held together with a pretty bow.

He was nothing. 

‘ _Nothing but the man that made you who you are right now. Nothing but someone you would have died without. Nothing but the person you can’t stop looking for. The person who won’t get out of your head.’_

Exactly, he was nothing.

I heard the snapping of a twig from the tree line and I summoned my portal. 

“Tranq.” I whispered quietly.

The wind gently swayed the long grass I was currently crouched in.

Pixie handed me a tranq gun that I found a few years back. 

Pixie was a small thing, with fluttery gold wings and bright red hair. She was naked, but her hair covered anything, if there even _was_ anything inappropriate.

She was obedient, but spunky, her voice like little bells that chimed. 

It was funny, Hisoka may have helped create Pixie, a harbinger of death like himself, but just like when he saved me, Pixie saves me every time I need her.

Just like Hisoka, Pixie was death and life, pain, and euphoria.

When I think about it now, it almost feels like he had been with me all along.

Watching over me like he promised, cultivating his fruit and waiting for the harvest. 

Patiently I waited.

A man walked out of the tree line, he seemed uninterested in searching for anything and just carried on across the grass. 

“Hmmm~ I was wondering when I’d find you~”

Shooting up and whipping around I slammed into Hisoka’s strong chest. Blinking up at him I tried to stifle my blush. 

‘ _I didn’t even sense him!’_

He chuckled at my surprised expression.

Noticing his lack of tag I grinned triumphantly. 

“Gon did it!” I smirked at Hisoka smugly.

He seemed confused before it dawned on him and he gave a satisfied chuckle.

“Yes~ He got the tag from me, I was very impressed. It seems my little fruit had learned Zetsu. Though he did get caught by someone else~ I had to return the tag to him, he wasn’t very happy with me~” Hisoka mused, holding his chin and staring down at me.

I tried to stifle the momentary jealousy that flared up at Hisoka’s nickname for Gon. 

“Do you have enough points?” I asked, ignoring the pinch in my heart and the insecurities building. 

‘ _He’s a fucking pixie! You’re not supposed to care about pixies! Who cares if you aren’t special to him!’_

“Hmmm~ Yes of course. I’m aiming for a license after all~” He teased lightly.

“And you dear? Do you have the necessary points?” His voice was inquisitive, but something flashed in his honey eyes. 

“Yeah, the guy I had to fight went down pretty easy.” I said nonchalantly, letting my tranq gun disappear into the portal behind my back.

It wouldn’t be good for him to recognize it now.

He eyed my hand and tilted his head, but the portal disappeared before he could catch a glimpse at it. 

“So you fought someone~ I must say I’m a little jealous~ They got to see what you’re hiding from me~” His tone was flirtatious and teasing, but the glint in his eyes told a different story.

He was seriously miffed.

He sighed dramatically and gave me a grumpy frown.

Hiding a laugh I turned and headed into the tree line, Hisoka following close behind. 

“Perhaps we should fight~ It’s an open space~ No restrictions or _interruptions_.” Hisoka’s tone dropped low and dangerous. 

“Please, I’ve already fought someone, I have no desire to fight without a reason.” 

‘ _And more importantly I don’t want you to recognize me!’_

“Now I’m mad~ You’ll fight some rotten overdue eggplant instead of a ripe fruit ready for harvest?”

Despite the absurdity of his words, Hisoka was practically growling.

He snatched my arm and smashed me against a tree, caging me with his body. 

“Now we’re making fruit insults? Fine! You overgrown strawberry! I fought that man out of necessity for his tag! What do you have to offer?” I yelled, glaring at him.

Hisoka seemed momentarily taken aback by the insult, but then he was growling and snatching my chin between his fingers. 

“The fight of your life! I’m much better than some-” 

“Is fighting all you can think about?” I cut him off, huffing in irritation.

“Well, no. I also think about sex but they often go hand in hand for me~” He purred, licking his lips. 

“Are you going to fuck her or fight her? Cuz I’m hoping to get a taste of her.” A voice from our left cut through our argument.

We stared at the man, neither one of us making a move. I furrowed my brow in confusion. 

“Does he mean he wants to fight me or have sex?” I whispered to Hisoka.

Hisoka didn’t seem amused by my question though.

He released a dark aura and growled at the man.

Sensing the oncoming danger the man took a hesitant step back.

Hisoka released a dark chuckle. 

“She isn’t for you~” Hisoka ground out, a sick smile twisting his lips.

The man gulped. 

“Look man, I just wanted to…to fight her? Yeah, I just wanted to fight her! She’s my target!”

The man was obviously lying, I had already removed my hunter from the picture.

She won’t be waking up till the exam is over. 

The man let out a scared chuckle, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

He probably thought Hisoka just wanted to have sex with me and that saying he needed to fight me was a better option.

But it was clear that Hisoka didn’t approve.

Part of me wondered if it would have been better to claim he wanted sex. 

_‘It seems…that this time Hisoka’s not going to let someone else fight me.’_

The thought made me smile, perhaps he’s grown more than I thought. 

“I don’t like someone else trying to take what’s mine. It’s bad enough she already fought some halfwit and still refuses me.”

He shot me a glare before looking back at the man.

“If you think I’ll allow her to fight _you_ then you are sorely mistaken.” Hisoka pulled out a card as he spoke cold and merciless.

He sneered at the man. 

“All these pests getting in my way. I won’t let filth like you touch her.”

Then he appeared behind the man and slid the card across the man’s throat.

He dropped dead and Hisoka let the bloody card fall, a Jester of Hearts glinting as it fluttered down.

Humming in satisfaction Hisoka stepped over the body before grabbing my elbow and dragging me further into the forest. 

Like the magician he is, he made something new appear in my heart.

A feeling that was long forgotten and buried under desperate denials. 

‘ _I couldn’t love pixies, right?’_


	13. My Little Watermelon

Hisoka refused to leave my side for the rest of the fourth exam.

Hovering behind me like some bodyguard.

Even in Netero’s airship he never let me leave a room without him.

Always watching me.

He would just stand off to the side and watch.

It was unnerving how angry he seemed, yet he never said a word.

Just kept me under his surveillance.

I tried to give him some space, every time he looked at me his eyes blazed with anger, but he wouldn't let me leave his sight.   
  
“What’s your problem?” I had asked, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him.

For once he didn’t seem in the mood for games.   
  
“Are you going to fight me?” He asked, not looking at me.

Huffing I had put my hands on my hips and glared at him.   
  
“No. Are you going to stop acting like a child?”

He curled his lip and sneered at me.   
  
“I’m not acting like a child. If you won’t fight me then we have nothing more to discuss.”

I rolled my eyes.   
  
“Fine. Be that way. But if you don’t want to talk to me then why are you following me?” I scoffed at him.   
  
“Because you’ll go off and fight some boring durian if I don’t watch you.” Hisoka never raised his voice, he just scoffed saltily and resumed staring at the far wall.

I rolled my eyes at his interesting fruit insults.   
  
“Hisoka you’re acting like a child.” I sighed tiredly.   
  
“You’re the one who won’t play with me.” He teased, but then went back to his cold behavior.

Growling I threw my hands into the air.   
  
“You’re hopeless! You know what? Who cares! You’re just some guy dressed up like a fucking clown! You’re not acting immature, my ass!” Huffing I turned to stomp away.   
  
“At least I have good taste. By the way, you’re the one who was going to let this clown fuck you in Trick Tower.”

He scowled at me and I could hear his glare.

Furious I turned back to him and stomped up to his face.   
  
“Are you calling me a whore?” I yelled, slightly hurt but mainly pissed off.

He straightened to his full height and glared down his nose at me.   
  
“You didn’t seem to have an issue with your target in the fourth exam.”

I gasped, stepping back.   
  
“Are you saying I fucked him?” I whispered, tears pricking my eyes.   
  
“You fought him but you won’t fight me, right? You probably fucked him too, you’ve got no problem giving a taste to others, it seems.” His tone was clipped and cold.   
  
“Fine. I’m a whore and you’re just some jealous baby who’s chasing a thrill because he can’t feel anything else! You want people to notice you so desperately but what happens when they leave? You use magic tricks to get noticed, and you fight to cover up the fact that you feel nothing! You want to be brought to the brink of death so you can feel like living again! But you know what? You’re not worth my time Hisoka, and you never will be!” 

With tears falling down my cheeks I sprinted off, not caring about the expression of hurt on his handsome face or the way his body lunged forward to stop me from running. 

After that, I had deeply regretted my words.

But Hisoka refused to be anywhere near me.

I tried to apologize repeatedly, but he kept slipping away.

I couldn’t even corner him without some sort of distraction providing him an opportunity to run off.

It was infuriating and guilt was eating me alive, stabbing me in the chest every ten minutes.

By the time we got to the fifth exam site, the tension between us was felt by the other contestants.

Kurapika had asked but I couldn’t bring myself to explain. 

Which is how I got here, staring at Hisoka from across the room and waiting for our match to begin.

The tension thick enough to cut.

For the fifth exam, we had to fight with a contestant until they admitted defeat.

You can’t kill them and there is no time limit.

Gon proved just how handicapped the rules could be during his match.

This exam was purely one of determination.

You had to prove your resolve, a battle of wills, not fists.

So far, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio have passed. 

When Hisoka refused to look me in the eyes I released a sorrowful sigh.

Taking a hesitant step forward I tried to sound soft and gentle but came off as anxious and jittery. 

“Hisoka…I’m sorry about what I said. It was really mean of me. It wasn’t even true, so please, look at me!” I practically begged, remembering back to when I woke up in the hospital without him.

I didn’t want him to leave again.

He was a pixie, but he was a pixie I couldn’t let go of.

I let go of those neighbors that whispered to my mother, of the shop owners that threw things at me, of the bullies that picked on me for my mother’s suicide. I let go of my father, I let go of the man that kidnapped me.

All of those pixies were _nothing_ , I could move past them and leave them to choke on their own sins. 

But I couldn’t leave Hisoka.

I couldn’t find the will to.

I was stuck in his evil whispers and empty promises.

The feelings from so long ago had returned to me and I couldn’t squash them, not like I had done back then.

Not when he’s right in front of me. 

“You’re a pixie Hisoka. And even though I should hate you, I can’t.”

Hisoka shot his head to me. 

“Pixie…? You sound like…” He squinted his eyes at me.

I nodded at him. 

“Pixies are vile things, but still…I can’t bring myself to hate you. Because you are both the pain and the euphoria, you put my life in danger for a laugh, but you also saved it. I should hate you, but I can't. Because just like my Nen minion, you save me, even if being with you causes pain.”

Hisoka was staring at me wide-eyed, mouth agape and hands shaking. 

“My little Watermelon?” He asked hesitantly.

I was instantly sucked back to the first time we met, he wouldn’t stop calling me fruit so I asked him what kind I would be.

It was his little nickname for me, even though I thought it made me sound weird.

“Yeah, Blueberry.” I responded breathlessly, Hisoka sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his fiery hair. 

“It all makes sense now. You’ve really ripened haven’t you?” He said, a look of remorse softening his sharp features.

Taking a deep breath I stood up straighter and held my head high. 

“Hisoka. It’s been a long time and at first I didn’t recognize you, but I remembered in Trick Tower. After that I didn’t want you to see my abilities because I wasn’t ready to face you again. I didn’t want you to remember who I was.”

Hisoka was quiet before he let out a humorless laugh. 

“I learned a lot after our encounter, fruit are delicate and I should have taken better care of you.”

Shame filled his honey eyes and I felt my heart swell. Our encounter affected him just as much as it affected me. 

“I’m sorry I said those things. I was angry and hurt, but the truth is…the truth is I was hurt because you are worth every second and yet you thought I could spare any time for someone else.”

Hisoka brought his hand to his face, but I caught a bit of red peeking out.

I blushed as I realized I just basically confessed to him.

With flaming cheeks, I waited anxiously. 

“I didn't want you to give your attention to anyone else. I hated feeling rejected and I…I said some pretty nasty things. I was jealous, and to think you were my little Watermelon all along.” He sighed wistfully.

“You’ve gotten so powerful, I wanted to see just how strong you are and I couldn’t handle the thought of someone else getting the pleasure of fighting you.”

My gut twisted and I bit my lip. 

“Are you saying…that you can’t let me go either? Even though I’ve become a pixie too?” I asked and the fear of his response made my heart rate increase.

Hisoka barked a laugh and smiled at me in a way I’ve never seen before…dare I say lovingly? 

“Dear, my little Watermelon, everyone’s a pixie, but you accept me anyways. How could I feel any different? You could kill me and I still wouldn’t be able to let you go.”

He dropped his hand and stared me straight in the eyes. Honey turning a dark amber. 

“You’re mine, after all.”

I gasped at his words, feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy. Heat pooled in my core and I bit my lip as emotion swelled in my chest, making it hard to breathe.

He stalked forward, till he was in front of me.

Grabbing my chin he brought his lips to mine and I released a breathless sigh, eyes fluttering closed as his mouth worked against mine in a gentle kiss.

Shaking, I desperately dug my hands into his shirt and pulled him closer.

Much too soon he was pulling away and smirking down at me. 

“Now dear~ I know who you are so there is nothing left to hide. Show me just how powerful you’ve become.” He whispered hungrily, possession curling around his deep honey eyes, mixing with his smolder.

All I could do was nod helplessly. 


	14. Bungee Gum

Hisoka walked back to the other side of the room.

Closing my eyes in an attempt to regain my composure I tried to stomp my blush.

Taking a deep breath I prepared for the fight of my life, just like he promised.

Summoning my portal I opened my eyes to stare Hisoka down, but only succeeded in feeling dizzy.

Hisoka was licking his lips, eyes half-closed and head tilted back, hand almost covering his greedy smile. 

“Pixie. Bring me Dustructin.”

Reaching into the portal I pulled out a mallet about my height, made of strong metal and decorated in shining gold designs.

Tearing it from the portal I snapped it to my hands in a balanced hold and got into position to lunge.

Hisoka let out a groan. 

“Dear~ You certainly know how to excite me~ Mhhh~ Yes!”

Hisoka’s eyes shined and he dropped into a fighting stance.

Pushing down the slight embarrassment I got from his blatant display of attraction I narrowed my eyes and pushed off the ground.

Flying to him I swung the mallet, fast enough to cause a gush of air.

Hisoka narrowly dodged, jumping back slightly. 

I lunged for him again, this time swinging the mallet to the ground and jumping up.

The floor rumbled and creaked under the pressure and caused Hisoka’s footing to falter.

Using the mallet's handle as a prop I jumped up and kicked Hisoka, he blocked it but the hit was strong enough to throw him across the room. 

Hesitant, I paused to see his reaction, but that was a mistake.

Before I knew it he was on me, I barely had time to block let alone dodge. A particularly hard hit sent my flying back.

Summoning my portal I called out to Pixie. 

“Eclipse!” I shouted, pulling out a shiny shield that had a beautifully crafted eclipse carved into its hard metal, and used it to block Hisoka as he came at me.

Then I summoned a portal with my other hand.

“Comet!” I grit my teeth as Pixie slipped the silver gantlet onto my hand.

Shoving the shield at Hisoka he backed off to dodge the hit and I threw the shield back into the portal and swung my fist at the same time.

Hisoka threw his head back in an attempt to dodge but the force was strong enough to throw him back. 

“Imperial!” I cried, pulling out a war hammer the size of me.

Throwing it back and around my shoulders, I swung it forward, throwing it directly at Hisoka.

Running to _Destruction_ I picked it up and swung at Hisoka as he dodged _Imperial_.

Hisoka jumped and I threw _Destruction_ at him and picked up _Imperial_ , sprinting behind him and swinging as he came down from his jump.

Hisoka flipped and danced away as I attacked before starting his offense. 

I never did learn Hisoka’s fighting style when we first met, and it was made clear when I didn’t realize Hisoka’s Nen sticking to me.

Cursing I summoned Gyo. 

“Did you know? Bungee Gum has the properties of both rubber and gum!” Hisoka chuckled and his eyes lit up like a child's.

Hisoka pulled me forward with his Nen and the battle continued. 

While it was tempting, I refused to summon any of my sharp weapons.

I didn’t want Hisoka to get hurt.

I blocked a punch to the face and he blocked a kick.

 _‘Too much_.’

I smirked as I saw an opening.

Creating a diversion I used _Comet_ to break the floor and used _Imperial_ to throw the broken pieces at Hisoka.

“Titan!” I called, bringing out a blunt battle ax about the same size as me.

Dashing behind Hisoka I swung at him and caught him in the side. Hooking him with its curved edges I slammed into the ground and smashed _Comet_ next to his head, creating a tiny crater. 

Leaning in close I smirked at him.

“I win.” I whispered, drinking in his look of surprise.

He groans and brings his hands to my thighs, gripping them. 

“(Y/N). Dear. My little Watermelon. I want you. Need you.” He babbled, pushing his hips up. 

“Hisoka, we’re in front of everyone!” I cried out, blushing, and trying to stomp down the mortification.

Hisoka flipped us over and ground me onto the floor.

“Don’t care. I have to have you _right now._ No matter what!” Hisoka moaned into my ear.

I tried to shake the slipping of reality and the dizzying feeling Hisoka was causing. 

“Ahem.” Someone coughed out.

Snapping my eyes open I threw Hisoka off of me before standing up. 

“I admit defeat!” I cried, snatching Hisoka’s hand and practically sprinting off.

Hisoka’s amused laughing and teasing comments were like little bells ringing in my head.

Like a little pixie. 


	15. Flaws And All

“(Y/N)! Promise we’ll see eachother soon!” Gon cried, eyes burning. 

I nodded at him, smiling at Kurapika and Leorio. 

They were leaving to rescue Killua but I wasn’t. 

After I ran off with Hisoka, I had never managed to get back to the exam. 

So I failed, but that was fine. 

Hisoka had a license, and I didn’t plan on leaving his side anytime soon. 

I waved Gon and the others goodbye and wished them luck. 

I truly hoped to see them again, and I had a feeling I would. 

As long as I stayed with Hisoka, I had the feeling everything I ever wanted would be at my fingertips. 

“Hmmm~ I was thinking we head to Heavens Arena.” Hisoka said, sliding up beside me. 

I looked at him, love filling me. 

He leaned in and kissed my lips. 

“I think we should make a few stops first.” I murmured to him. 

“Like what?” He asked, grabbing my hand. 

“I think we should stop by Master Tomera’s grave.” 

Hisoka gave me a surprised nod. 

“Alright, by the way, we have to be in YorkNew City by September twenty-ninth.” He mused. 

“Why?” I asked, glaring at his cheeky smirk. 

“You wanted to see your friends again, did you not? Let’s just say I have a strong feeling they’ll be there.” 

Hisoka brought my hand to his lips. 

“I must say my dear~ You were very impressive during our match.” 

Smiling up at him warmly I gently pulled my hand free and replaced it with my lips. 

“So you’ve said.” 

I grinned up at him and started to walk away, feeling lighter than air. 

Hisoka chased after me and snatched my hand up, intertwined our fingers, and held them up to show me with an accomplished grin. 

“Hisoka, I love you.” I said, coming to a stop and staring up at him. 

He paused, before reaching up and cupping my cheek with his empty hand. 

“I love you too. My little fruit.” 

He gave me a chaste kiss before murmuring into my lips. 

“You’re mine now, which means no more letting others fight you without my permission.” 

I chuckled and gave him a gentle kiss in response. 

“I’ll do my best pixie.” 

“Isn’t that an insult? You hate pixies!” 

He drew back in confusion and eyed me suspiciously. 

Smiling, I glanced up at the sky. 

“Yeah, I did. But not all pixies are worth leaving behind.” 

I looked back into his honey eyes. 

“You’re my pixie, and I’m yours.” 

Hisoka stared into my eyes thoughtfully. 

“You’ll leave every other pixie, right? I’m the only one you’ll keep?” 

“You’re the only pixie worth keeping. I love you Hisoka, everything that makes you the love of my life and everything that makes you a pixie, everything about you. Your flaws and all.” 

Hisoka hummed before nodding, seeming to accept my words. 

“You’re mine and I’m yours, flaws and all.” Hisoka repeated, stepping in and kissing me again. 

Blissfully I melted into his body. 

This was Hisoka, my pain and my euphoria, my pixie.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know some people aren't satisfied without some steam steam but I don't write smut. So if anyone is interested they can write a steamy one-shot based off of this fanfic and share it with me! Just comment the title and I'll take a look! With your permission I'd be thrilled to add them to the story! (With credit of course!)


End file.
